Matters Of The Heart
by Iris-Phoenix
Summary: The greatest sorrow is to lose that which is dear to the heart. The greatest crime is to take that which is dear for granted.' Sasuke finds this out the hard way. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own!

**Summary:** In matters of the Heart the greatest sorrow is to lose that which is dearest to you. The greatest Crime is to take it for Granted. Sasuke and Neji. Oneshot

**A/N:** Warnings are: BoyxBoy, angst, suicide, and character death.

Matters of The Heart

He had been so happy when he returned. It had been almost four years, but he finally returned, of his own free will. No one trusted him at first, but he did. He had no idea why he did, he just _did._

Not that it matter much to Sasuke.

But soon Sasuke did notice how he was around, and began to care. Not out of love no never because of that. He would never admit to that.

Still, sometimes he even sought Neji out.

That happened more frequently when Sakura was found kissing Sai.

Then when Naruto and Hinata announced that the Hyuuga were letting them get married.

Sasuke saw his teammates and friends had moved on, moved on right past him. Neji didn't care to count how many times he had found Sasuke bitterly throwing rocks into the river, or sharp pointy things at a tree. Still, he loved him, even if he wasn't loved back. All that mattered was that he was happy, and home.

He would never forget how he had felt that one time when Sasuke had kissed him. That had been a beautiful moment in time, for Neji at least.

He wasn't so sure about Sasuke.

He didn't even know if the other had kissed him out of love, or just because he had felt like it. Somehow there was a difference in the two, and Neji really didn't want to know it.

It would ruin the one truly happy moment he had spent with him.

Still he was sure that Sasuke meant he loved him when he moved in with him. That's what couples did-right? He was happy, as was everyone else.

Sasuke now had someone to make sure he didn't run away again, someone to hold him down.

Neji didn't like it when people referred to him in that fashion. It made him feel like he was closing doors on his love's chances. He really didn't like that.

To make matters worse Sasuke hadn't ever said 'I love you.' no matter how many times Neji had said the three words to him.

All he did was smile and kiss him. He never returned the words, never.

He didn't know why, but having him never say those words hurt more than if Sasuke had screamed at him, or had said 'I hate you!' and left him. He was frequently trying to hide the fact that he was spending most of his nights up-crying. 'Does he not love me? Am I simply property? Why doesn't he tell me that he loves me?' he could never answer those questions, he couldn't bear to think of the answers.

One night Sasuke was late coming home. He was finally coming to realize what he was doing, and was only late because he had wanted to apologize for what he had done. He had bought roses, and a heart-shaped bow of chocolates. He knew it was cheesy, but the girls had all said to go for it. So he had. It was Valentine's Day after all. He opened the door, and walked into the house, somehow managing to get his shoes off without putting the stuff down.

"Neji? Are you home?" he called, but upon noting the other pair of shoes he figured he was.

"Neji? Where are you?" he called louder, looking through the rooms. He finally came to the bedroom, and he gasped, dropping both the flowers and box. Neji was lying in a spreading stain of crimson along the floor. Both his wrists had been slit.

"NEJI! Neji, please, speak to me!" he cried, loud enough so that the friends he had left at the door came racing in.

"Sa-Sasuke…I'm sorry…you can…finally…be free…" he murmured, weakly. Sasuke felt his heart breaking.

"Don't die, please don't die! I love you!" he cried, letting the tears finally fall, as he saw the light in his love's eyes going out.

"How…sweet of you…I'll miss you…I love…you…" he closed his eyes, and a few moments later he had stopped breathing.

"Neji? Neji, wake up…please wake up…" Sasuke sobbed as he clutched the still-warm body to his own.

"Please…don't go…I don't want to be free if it means losing you…" he buried his face into his love's chest, just as Naruto, and Hinata came rushing into the room. He was crying, and Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…he's gone…" the blond muttered, not looking at them. He also refused to look at the crimson stain on the floor. Sasuke shook him off, and simply hugged the body closer

"No…no…he c-can't be…I didn't even…make it up to him! It wasn't supposed to end like this, no…he can't be…" he said, from between the sobs. He wanted to say so much more to him, to tell him that he was so sorry for taking him for granted, sorry for not listening to him, and so many other things.

He knew now how horrible a crime it was to take what was the dearest thing to the heart for granted, and the immense sorrow that came with losing that one person.

(A/N: Okay…I feel horrible now…Let's just say this Valentine's Day sucked for me… Whee…okay review please.)


End file.
